


Say, please

by tetsuskitten



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, bottom!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver have amazing sex. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say, please

Connor’s only relationship had been with Aiden and that had been a long, long time ago. So mostly he’d go to a bar, he’d meet a guy and he’d fuck him. He was good at that, giving pleasure and making people beg, he liked the power it gave him, made him feel he actually had a hold on something in his life.

He had always wondered though, how it would feel like to be fucked by someone, he knew it must feel good, so yeah, he was curious. He wondered how it was but he didn’t really trust anyone to do it. Not until he met Oliver anyway.

~*~

“Ok, but tonight, I do you.” Connor entered the apartment and dropped the bag of food on the floor as he and Oliver kept kissing. They started striping off and quickly moved the party to the bedroom.

Oliver pushed Connor until he fell on the bed. Oliver climbed in bed and kept kissing Connor and gridding down on him at the same time. As their hips rocked together back and forth, Connor started thinking that he wasn’t going to be the one fucking someone tonight and although the thought of having Oliver fucking in to him made Connor’s dick twitch, he had to admit he was a bit nervous.

Oliver kissed him hard and then kept going down, kissing his jaw and his neck, biting at his nipple and licking, which earn him a breathy moan. Once he reached Connor’s briefs, he pulled them down and tossed them on the floor, spreading Connor’s legs and kissing the inside of his thigh and biting down on it. Connor arched his back, Oliver wasn’t usually like this but fuck, Connor was enjoying it.

“Turn over” Connor did as told and held himself up on his forearms and presented his ass to Oliver. That made Oliver’s mouth water, literally. In no time, Oliver was licking at his hole, doing little circles with his tongue. Connor spread his legs wider and grasped at the sheets, little fucker really knew what he was doing.

When Oliver stopped Connor let out a disappointed whimper and looked at Oliver to see what he was doing. Oliver got up and took a bottle of lube and a condom from the bottom drawer of his bedside table and got back to bed.

Squirting some lube into his hand, Oliver started playing with Connor’s hole, doing circles and slowly sliding in one finger. Connor let go the breath he was holding and rested his head on the bed. _Fuck_.

“Have you never bottomed before?” Connor heard Oliver ask. Well, there was a question he didn’t want to deal with. He just shook his head, hoping Oliver wouldn’t drag this further.

Everything was quiet for a second and then Oliver’s hands were on his back and his mouth was on his ear, whispering. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.”

And fuck. Connor almost came from that. His breath got caught in his throat and he didn’t even know what to do, he felt like whimpering and begging. Oliver was such a tease.

Oliver made the decision of taking his time, since it was Connor’s first time being bottom; he wanted to make sure he had the best time of his life. And like that, Oliver trailed kisses along Connor’s back and lubed up his fingers. Carefully he started pushing one finger in, going up to the middle and then back, he repeated that a few time until he pushed it all the way to his knuckle.

“Oh- ahhh” Connor’s eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip not wanting to let any embarrassing noises come out, sometimes he just couldn’t help himself and it got even worse when Oliver inserted another finger inside him.

Oliver kept stretching Connor, brushing over his prostate from time to time, just to listen to Connor’s little whining sounds when he did. When Oliver started scissoring his fingers and brushing over Connor’s prostate constantly he couldn’t held back any sounds. Oliver kept going and Connor was just a writhing mess under him, letting out a constant stream of moans as his dick leaked onto the mattress below him. When Oliver thinks Connor’s wet enough he pushes one more finger in, wanting Connor to be stretched enough so it won’t hurt him when he slides his dick inside. It burns, the three fingers inside Connor, but it’s a nice burn, it makes Connor’s hips buck up and grind against Oliver, asking for more.

“Would you fuck me already?” Connor says from under Oliver’s maddening touch. Oliver pulls out of him and he whines at the loss. Oliver turns him over on his back, he wants to see Connor’s face when he comes for him. He rolls on a condom and positions himself.

“Didn’t hear you say please.” Connor gives him a rather confused look, he wasn’t really the one to beg, wasn’t going to start now (or so he thought).

 “Say please.” Oliver demanded as he brushed his cock on Connor’s hole, teasing him, pulling him apart.

“Fuck. C’mon Oliver. Just- C’mon.”

“C’mon what? What do you want? Tell me what you want.” Fuck, Connor was hot all over, Oliver was making him desperate, and he was going to make him beg for it. And Connor couldn’t say no.

“I want you to fuck me, okay? Just fuck me, please.” All Connor wanted was Oliver inside him, he couldn’t handle the pressure any longer, he had to come. It was all Oliver needed to hear, he positioned himself at Connor’s slick entrance and with a shared groan he entered him, pushing inside only the head of his dick and pulling away again, _fucking tease_.

He finally went all the way inside and oh god, Connor felt it burn and stretch him, it felt a little uncomfortable but he didn’t want to stop. Oliver kept doing slow movements all the way in and out and it was driving Connor mad, he couldn’t even keep still anymore.

Oliver grabbed Connor’s hips and held him in place, picking up a pace and pounding into Connor. And oh, Connor looked lovely. He had his eyes closed and his back arched, his hips meeting Oliver’s has well as he could manage. He was just mumbling words by now, not able to form a sentence that made sense.

“Oliver. Please. Oliver.” It came out in a low whisper, like a prayer. If Oliver wasn’t paying attention he wouldn’t have heard it but he did. Connor was a mess, a beautiful mess. He was begging and whimpering, squirming under Oliver’s touch. Oliver leaned down and kissed Connor hard, biting his lip and licking his neck. When he found the spot inside Connor that “made him see stars”, he pounded into him, hitting that same spot over and over until Connor was coming, shouting Oliver’s name. For a few seconds everything went white and his whole body tensed as he clenched around Oliver’s dick, who came right after, collapsing on the bed after pulling out of Connor.

Everything was quiet and all it could be heard was their heavy breathing and racing hearts.

“That was amazing.” It was coming out of Connor’s mouth before he even realized, he wasn’t lying either. It made Oliver smile and let out a breathy laugh. **Yeah, it really was.**

 

 


End file.
